Daniella Carter
Hey Hey Hey! It's your girl Daniella MooMoo Carter! Call be Dani, or MooMoo or maybe something else if you're creative. Appearance *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: 'Dark Brown/Chocolate Brown *'Trademark: '''Hair I'm a pretty down-to-Earth person. Also which it means that I don't dress too over-the-top. I'm most likely in a hoodie with ripped jeans or some casual dress of shirt and skirt of sort. I don't like going way too much, but I still like to be with todays trends. My Father is rich, so I could buy anything I want, but I don't. That's my sisters job. Family Luka Carter Luka's my Dad. I love my Dad, I really really do. Even though you may not know who he is, he's one of the most richest people in the world. He barely goes outside and when he does, there are a huge amount of body guards surrounding him so that not even a single crack will be seen of him. I'm not so sure why he's so private, but we're not allowed to post pictures of him. Even though my Dad is actually quite handsome. My Dad works at home so nobody sees him. My Dad isn't actually my Dad though. Before he was so rich he was walking the streets and heard crying in a dumpster. He found me and adopted me. Just like he did with my older brother and sister. I'm glad he kept me. Cassidy Carter Cassidy is my older sister. Even though we're all not blood-related, we act like we are. Cassidy is the closest person I am close to. She's my best friend. She's taller than me, older than me and everything like that. She's also more attractive than me. We're polar opposites in my opinion, but people think we're actually real sisters, but we're not. Cassidy is one of the most childish people you will ever meet. Even though she's turning 18 this year, she always acts like she's never going to grow up and that's what makes her so likable. Joseph Carter Joseph is my older brother. He's the eldest of all of us. I don't like calling him Joseph though, it's way too formal for me. I like calling him Joe or Joey just to be a big pain in the neck. Even though we can get on each other's nerves sometimes we're both really close and have lots of fun together. Like I said with my sister, we're all not blood-related. You call tell since Joey has a darker skin tone since Dad found him on the streets of an old country nobody knows the name of, and took a buisness trip there and brought him home. The first baby he brought up. Overall, Joey's a great guy and brother. Personality I'm a pretty down to earth person. People say I'm pretty friendly and I always have something interesting to say. I'm always jumpy and I know I don't have ADHD because I was already tested for that and I didn't have it. Sometimes I like to make some sarcastic jokes, even though some people get offended by them. Sometimes making those jokes covers up my insecurities and makes me feel better of myself. But if I ever hurt you, I'm sorry. I don't mean it, and you should know I most likely love you for whatever you've done. History I really don't remember much, but this is what I've been told. I was found at 5 months old by my Dad on a road inside a dumpster and he took me home. At 1 year old, my Father officially named me Daniella MooMoo Carter. He gave my middle name as MooMoo, because it matched my brother's and sister's middle names too. Cassidy is BooBoo and Joey's FooFoo. At age 3, I got my first lead in a play. I can't seem to remember what play it was but it was where I discovered my love for acting. At age 4, I learned how to play the guitar by my brother and sister. At age 16, here I am at PCA. Relationships with Characters Zoey Brooks Zoey is a really nice girl. We get along quite well. She told me I was very friendly and that we'd get along so much if I went out and about instead of reading in my dorm a lot. Nicole Bristow Nicole is such a sweet girl! Even though she can be a little ditzy and an airhead, she's such a cute person and I wish I was like her instead of old me. Dana Cruz Dana seems like a friendly but still quite rude and sarcastic person to me. I can't really say she's my friend since she's not. We're more like accaquaintances. We don't know each other's deepest darkest secrets, but we're friendly enough to ask how the other is doing or the occassinal wave in the hallway. Quinn Pensky Quinn is a very smart girl! I've never seen someone who's so interested in science before. I don't mind she's a nerd, I've always thought it was the personality, the impression that counts. She tutors me in science, even though her methods for learning are usually out of this world. Lola Martinez Lola is someone I'm pretty close to. We get along swell. I think that her determination to become an actress is actually very inspiring because she shows compassion in acting and I don't think she'll ever give up on her dream on being an actress. People should take lessons about that from her, some people need to learn that just because there could be something in the way, it should never stop you from anything. Chase Matthews Chase Matthews is a really nice and sweet guy. I truly believe he's sweet and caring and such a nice guy to be around. We don't talk often but when we do the conversations are entertaining. Logan Reese Logan Reese... Hm. He's a nice guy, to me at least. I don't find him very attractive... Cute maybe. But child-cute. Like child-attractive. Yeah that's it. He's really sweet if he tries, and such a sweet guy. Michael Barrett Michael is such a funny and cool guy. He's really athletic, but I found it really cool and interesting on how he's all so muscular but he can play the flute? You don't expect that from someone like him. I can't say much, but he's definitely full of surprises. James Garrett James Garrett. I don't really know him. I remember seeing him around campus for a while, I'm not sure. I can't say anything or else that would be judging. So until furthermore, I guess James is James, somebody I don't know. Relationships with Other Characters COMING SOON. Category:Content Category:Original Characters Category:Females